Forum:Problems in update for knoxx
ok im kind of mad the new update for borderlands was suppose to get rid of modded weapons. im cool with that. but the f*cking update removed all the weapons i had in my 4 slots. and i f*cking found them all. none were modded. my shields were the only modded thing and i didnt have anything to do with it people who joined my game did that. and im mad cause im going through general knoxx with nothing because of u f*cktards. ---- SAME HERE... luckily i've got a backup but still SEND SendUAmessage a message containing that this patch skrews bigtime! No signature found... 16:07, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Was your backpack space modded 2? was it put back to the tiny size it originally was? i lost all my stuff in my slots too,but most of my guns were moded so i had to find some good guns and luckly the gun seller had 3 good guns for me to kick knoxx ass. the dlc has nothing to do with the update. you could have played offline with mods then get the update. Halflife2guy 17:14, February 24, 2010 (UTC)halflife2guy I don't understand how you people lose your supposedly not modded gear, I counted my weapons before and after the update, they were all legendary, and I had 345 before the update and the only thing that changed after the update was the thanatos and cyclops were all now orange, I still had all my 345 items that I found, I didn't accept items from anyone when there was modding and I had a couple perfect items but I still had them all after the update. ''Krogglid '' 18:01, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Pretty much you have to go by this standard, if someone in multiplayer gives you a weapon, there is a good possibilty that it is modded, I had a guy try to give me a bulldog that had the chimera special ability and never lost ammo and said that it was legit, Yeah right, so You can't trust people online. All the weapons that you farm for by yourself in single player, you should still have, they are not going to disappear.Calmdoggy 18:14, February 24, 2010 (UTC) @Krogglidor: 345?!?!?! How many mules do you have man?!?!? Steel _ 20:11, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- Said: SAME HERE... luckily i've got a backup but still SEND SendUAmessage a message containing that this patch skrews bigtime! No signature found... 16:07, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Was your backpack space modded 2? was it put back to the tiny size it originally was?—Preceding unsigned comment added by 83.101.76.199 (talk • contribs) 10:31, 24 February 2010 Well my backpack was modded but i spread out my weapons just in time... but still they vanished! and i hate modded weapons so that couldn't be it and besides i just found this revolver in a chest and that one dissapeard aswell! Has anyone else had that experiance? No signature found... 07:34, February 26, 2010 (UTC) If your pack space was modded up to x+7 instead of the x it should have been that the update just reduces the number to what it should be, deleting whatever was in the spaces. I would have thought it would simply remove pack space rather than equipped slots given their relatively constant nature, but who knows. I've taken about 5 backups and saved screenshots of all my guns just in case; fairly sure I've not picked up any modded stuff but better safe than nose-to-nose with a badmutha guardian with nothing to use but harsh language. IMonkoii 09:00, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Nah i got rid of the backpack modifier etc. i'm clean but luckily i made a backup and i still have all my weapons on that one :D No signature found... 09:09, February 26, 2010 (UTC)